


Close Encounters of the Sexual Kind

by kingbeezelbub



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: Arisia and Iolande decide to teach Aya the pleasures and joys of sex...





	Close Encounters of the Sexual Kind

"What is the point of this?" Aya asked, looking at the smiling female Lanterns in front of her. She was resting on a big, luxurious bed with both Arisia and Iolande in the nude.

"We just want to get to know you better," The gold-skinned woman purred huskily from her place near Aya's lower body. Her fingers were stroking her green thighs seductively and her lips were curved in a naughty grin. "And we want to make you feel good~"

"She looks absolutely gorgeous," Iolande hummed, tracing a finger over her fellow Lantern's chest in an idle manner.

The robot girl blinked at the two woman around her. "Is this... amorous behavior you're exhibiting normal?"

"Oh, yes..." Arisia's hands were at her shorts, working at to remove them. "This is entirely normal~" Soon enough, they slowly came off and revealed her nice, moist pussy. "Oh, god, it's so cute!" The blonde Lantern cooed, spreading Aya's legs slightly to get a better look.

Meanwhile, the pink-skinned princess had taken off Aya's top and was fondling her perky, petite tits. "Your body is quite nice." Her honeyed voice sent a strange sensation inside Aya as her breath began to quicken.

"Bon Appetit~" Arisia gave Aya a mischievous wink, before crushing her lips against the other girl's green labia and thrusting her tongue deep into her folds, her fingers gripping her thighs.

Aya panted as she began to feel her body reacting to this new event. "Body temperature...rising." She felt Iolande gripping her face and planting a kiss, sliding her tongue inside of her mouth and dancing with her own tongue. "Mmm...!"

As Iolande kept kissing Aya, Arisia was still busy giving her lower mouth some loving, her tongue exploring her insides. "Mmm...!" The blonde let out a pleased moan right into her pussy.

Breaking off the kiss, Aya let out a gasping moan and gripped the sheets beneath her, eying the golden-skinned woman's ass wagging enticingly in the air. She watched Iolande crawl down and go behind Arisia, a smirk on her face as she then placed her face up against her rear, hands gripping her buttocks.

Arisia let out a throaty moan right into Aya's now-wet cunt once again, sending shivers through the robot girl's body. She pulled away for a moment and let out a shaky sigh, feeling Iolande's tongue brushing at her snatch. "Ooh, yes~! Lick me! Lick me good~!" She then looked at Aya with her bedroom eyes. "Oh, I'm not through with you yet, sweetie~" With that, the blonde resumed her feasting on the green robot's core.

"I-I am-I am f-feeling v-v-very-" Aya then lost the ability to form words as moans and gasps replaced them, her orgasm building up and ready to explode. Her body was shaking from the intense makeout session Arisia was giving her pussy. "I-I'm going t-t-to...!"

Arisia began to lick her robo-pussy very slowly, drawing it out as long as possible. She was already close to an orgasm of her own, thanks to Iolande eating her out as well. Soon, the sound of Aya moaning filled her pointy ears and she was rewarded with her cum gushing onto her face. "Ahh, yes!"

Iolande then gained a little reward as well as she lapped up the juices from the blonde's now-gushing cunt, letting out a pleased purr at this.

 

Soon, Arisia was wearing a lubed strap-on, her hands on Aya's hips. "Did you ever take it in your tight hole, sweetie~?" She cooed at her.

"I have not," Aya responded softly. "This is my first time doing anal intercourse."

"Good, because I'm going to make this very special." As the false cock began to slowly push its way into Aya's back door, Iolande's ass hovered over the robot girl's face. Aya got a good look at her naughty bits as the princess let out a chuckle, her fingers covering her slit.

"I do hope you've built up an appetite."

Arisia grunted as she finally pushed her fake cock all the way in Aya's ass. "Ooh, yeah~ Now, I'm gonna loosen you up..." She then began to fuck her asshole as she thrust in and out of her. "How do you feel, sweetie?"

"M-My anus feels like it's being stretched to its-" She was cut off as Iolande then silenced her by planting her cunt on her mouth, grinding on her face. "Mmmm!"

The raven-haired Lantern licked her lips sensually. "My, she makes for a good throne~ I might sit on her more often..." She gave her hips a shake.

"Don't be mean," Arisia lightly chided her, still scraping out Aya's ass with her strap-on. "She's our friend, Io. Not a butt warmer."

"I wouldn't mind her warming me up," Iolande retorted as she felt the robot girl groping her ass and her tongue exploring her folds. "Because I'm already getting wet."

"Me too~" Arisia then began to pick up her pace as she slammed her hips against the other girl's, her buttocks jiggling. She grunted and panted, sweat running down her forehead as she watched Iolande biting at her bottom lip in anticipation. "I feel like I could cum right now...!"

Aya felt like her body was being set aflame as she felt Iolande rub her ass roughly on her face and Arisia pounding her poor, aching butthole with her fake penis. An orgasm was rising through her once again, and this time she wouldn't be able to stop it. Her tongue was still prodding against the princess's walls, searching for a weak point.

"Oh, god, I'm going to..." Arisia then let out a sharp grunt as she shoved her strap-on deep into Aya's anal recesses, gripping her hips tightly as she rode out her orgasm, clenching her teeth as she felt Aya's juices squirt out of her pussy once again, coating her gilded skin.

Iolande, however, let her orgasm be known as she let out a loud, sonorous moan, going completely rigid for a moment before throwing herself off of Aya, landing beside her on the bed. Heavy breathing escaped her lips as she slowly turned her head to look at her handiwork.

Aya let out a moan as the gold-skinned Lantern pulled out of her ass and undid the strap-on, letting it fall onto the bed, and flung herself onto her form, her slightly larger breasts smothering her own. "Ohh, wow..." Arisia breathed out. "That was fun..." She stared at the green robot girl with half-lidded eyes. "Did you like that?"

"It was... enjoyable."

"I'm glad to hear that." The blonde slid her way up to Aya and lightly kissed her on her lips. "I can't wait to do this with you again~"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! Hope you enjoy my little gift to you all. :)


End file.
